Doctor Strange Vol 1 177
| publisher = Marvel Comics Group | editor-in-chief = Stan Lee | writers = Roy Thomas | pencilers = Gene Colan | inkers = Tom Palmer | cover artists = Gene Colan; Tom Palmer | colorists = Uncredited | letterers = Herb Cooper | editors = Stan Lee | previous = ''Doctor Strange'' #176 | next = ''Doctor Strange'' #178 }} "The Cult and the Curse" is the 177th issue of the first ''Doctor Strange'' ongoing series. It is the ninth issue of the series under it's current title. It was written by Roy Thomas and illustrated by penciler Gene Colan and inker Tom Palmer, who also provided the cover art. Lettering was provided by Herb Cooper and the issue was edited by Stan Lee. It was published with a February, 1969 cover date. In this issue, Asmodeus banishes Doctor Strange and Clea to an alternate dimension so that he may lay claim to the Vishanti to invoke the Spell of Fire and Ice. Strange is never unprepared however, and assumes a new appearance in order to hunt down his foe and stop him from unleashing two Asgardian giants onto the world. Plot Asmodeus uses his magic to send Doctor Strange and Clea spiraling into a strange, alien dimension. Clea is momentarily stunned, but quickly revives and the two traverse the bizarre landscape, evading attacks from myriad creatures. The two are separated and Strange uses the Orb of Agamotto to light a blazing path to Clea. Back on Earth, Asmodeus glorifies his victory over Strange and holds tightly to Strange's most powerful tools, the Vishanti, the Cloak of Levitation and the all-seeing Eye of Agamotto. Without warning however, all three artifacts disappear. Asmodeus uses the Satan Sphere to locate the items and find that they have been spirited away into the safety of Strange's former mentor, the Ancient One. To acquire the power needed to go after the Ancient One, Asmodeus has the Sons of Satannish join him in the Trance of Transferal. The incantation drains the mystic power away from his followers and into him. The Sons of Satannish however are surprised to find that the incantation has left them weak and powerless. Asmodeus betrays his followers and banishes them to another dimension. With his newly acquired power, Asmodeus casts a spell that gives him the physical form of Doctor Strange. Back on the alien world, Doctor Strange is ensnared in the tendrils of some living plant life. Clea is powerless to do anything and the more Strange struggles, the more he is bound by the creature's roots. In a desperate move, he sends the Eye of Agamotto outward to seek help. The Eye returns to Earth and retrieves the true Cloak of Levitation and returns it to Strange. He then learns what Asmodeus has done and that he has now taken his form. Returning to Earth, Doctor Strange dons a new costume complete with a full, midnight blue mask. Asmodeus, as Strange, enters the secret sanctuary of the Ancient One and cajoles him into giving up the location of the Vishanti. The Ancient One immediately suspects that something is amiss. The true Doctor Strange arrives and the two enter into mystic combat. Strange is clearly the more powerful of the two and warns Asmodeus to surrender or else he will be forced to unleash the full might of his mystic prowess. In his mad zeal, Asmodeus refuses to back down, only to suffer a severe heart attack. He collapses to the floor, the visage of Doctor Strange falling away to reveal the true face of Asmodeus. With his dying breath, Asmodeus recites the Spell of Fire and Ice - a spell that will release the great Asgardian beings Surtur and Ymir from their prisons and loose them upon the world. Doctor Strange vows to stop these creatures at any cost. Appearances Featured Characters: * Doctor Strange Supporting Characters: * Ancient One * Clea Villains: * Sons of Satannish :* Asmodeus :* Marduk Other Characters: * None Creatures: * Demons :* Surtur :* Ymir Locations: * Himalayas :* Tibet :* Kamar-Taj :* Temple of the Ancient One * Unidentified dimension Items: * Cloak of Levitation * Eye of Agamotto * Satan Sphere * Book of the Vishanti Vehicles: * None Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in Essential Doctor Strange, Volume 2. * Tagline: "Hail the Master!" * First appearance of Stephen Strange with his navy blue jumpsuit costume and full face mask. This costume will also be revisited in the latter issues of Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. * Final appearance of Asmodeus as a living person. He is briefly seen in issue #178. * At one point in this issue, the narrative confuses the Orb of Agamotto with the Eye of Agamotto. See also External Links * Doctor Strange #177 at MDP * Doctor Strange #177 at Comics.org * Doctor Strange #177 at Comic Vine * Doctor Strange #177 at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:Doctor Strange Vol 1 Category:1969 comic book issues Category:February, 1969 comic book issues Category:Chronologized Category:Issues with plot summaries